


Formula Snow

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Roberto have a little bet going to make Formula Snow more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formula Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balderismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balderismo/gifts).



"I can't believe we're going on holiday," Roberto said, they'd been dating for so long and yet they never really got any quality time together. What with all the travelling and the media, it was difficult to get an actual holiday. So with both of them going to be at the Formula Snow in Austria, this was the closest that they were getting to some time away as a couple.

They'd arranged it so that they were _sharing_ a cabin, and although there were two bedrooms, only one of them was going to get used this week. It would make a nice change to all the sneaking around, although both Monisha and Graeme had caught them leaving the other's room at the break of dawn.

"It's going to be amazing," Marcus said, yawning as he cuddled into Roberto, they were hiding at the back of the Sauber garage after the final race of the season, planning their escape to Austria. Marcus ran his fingers through Roberto's hair, guiding him closer before leaning in for a kiss, all the chaos of the season fading away now that they had each other.

*

Roberto was running through the snow, throwing snowballs and laughing, it had been a while since Marcus had seen him this happy. Marcus aimed a snowball at Roberto and it ended up hitting him in the face, sending him crashing down into the snow in shock.

Marcus rushed over, worried that he'd injured Roberto but as he was leaning over him, he felt cold snow being shoved into his underpants. He shrieked with the shock of it and Roberto laughed some more, glancing about to check they were alone before pressing his ice cold lips to Marcus', dragging him on top so that their bodies were rubbing together.

"We're going to have to take this inside," Marcus mumbled as he kissed his way down the side of Roberto's neck. Roberto groaned and Marcus smiled. "Unless you want to have sex outdoors? In the cold." He knew the mention of cold would get Roberto moving. Even with all the layers he was wearing all Marcus had heard for the last couple of days, was how cold it was.

They scurried back to their cabin, both unable to keep their hands off each other and once they were inside it was only a matter of minutes before they were in the bedroom stripping off.

"I can't believe you put snow in my boxers," Marcus said, peeling off his cold and soggy underwear with his face all crinkled up in disgust.

Roberto pushed Marcus onto the bed, growling at how much he liked Roberto to take charge. His ice cold lips trailed kisses down Marcus' chest, stopping to kiss his inner thighs before nuzzling at his cock, waiting until he begged for it.

Marcus ran his fingers through Roberto's hair, using it to encourage him, bracing himself for that all-consuming moment when his warm mouth surrounded him. Roberto placed a single kiss to the tip, licking at the slit while Marcus tried not to buck his hips, enjoying every second of the attention that Roberto lavished upon him.

When Roberto was sure that Marcus had waited long enough, he finally took all of his length into his mouth, causing Marcus to gasp in pleasure, his hands tugging at his hair as he sucked, trying to encourage him to go faster as he rushed towards his orgasm, screaming in Swedish as Roberto swallowed it all down.

Marcus opened his eyes to see Roberto licking his hand clean, before curling up next to him, they had time to nap before dinner and there was nothing more glorious than being snuggled together in their post orgasm haze.

*

"Winner gets to top," Roberto whispered into his ear. They were heading up to the race course, both excited about the chance to race something where they stood a chance of winning.

"Deal," Marcus said, but he didn't sound happy about it. It wasn't the thought of losing that made him sad, but the thought of winning. He always got to top, Roberto had never said anything about it so it had become routine, but lately Marcus had been wondering what it would feel like.

The rest of day was spent with their teams, only catching glimpses of the other when they raced. It was a narrow course they were racing on and it was exhilarating zipping through the snow, enjoying the thrill of the speed. Marcus was enjoying it so much that when it came to the last lap he almost forgot that he was trying to lose, and as he came to the last corner he made clumsy move, flying out wide and letting Roberto past. Even though he was wearing a helmet he knew that Roberto would be grinning underneath it.

They had a long night celebrating with friends, unable to sneak away without being noticed, so they had to make do with holding hands under the table and sitting very close to each other. It seemed like they were going to be stuck there until the sun came up but in the end everyone drifted off to their own cabins, leaving Marcus and Roberto in peace.

*

There was a strange air of anticipation, Marcus' stomach churned with nerves, worrying that he wouldn't be able to take him all. Roberto led him to the bedroom, rubbing the side of his hand with his thumb, reassuring him without saying a word.

They stood at the end of the bed, stripping off their clothes, kisses breaking the tension and comforting Marcus. He was amazed how easily Roberto took on the role of being in charge, it was a side he'd never seen before this week, Roberto had always been the clingier one, constantly needing physical touch to know that Marcus was there, that he still cared for him.

When they were finally naked, Roberto guided Marcus to the bed, showering his back with kisses as his talented tongue opened him up. It was so intimate and arousing that Marcus was begging for more, arching his back so that Roberto's tongue could slide deeper inside him and Marcus felt like he could come just from this alone.

A single finger teased at his hole, working its way inside and Marcus was crying out in pleasure, unable to keep quiet at how good it all felt.

"I want more." Marcus squirmed under Roberto's touch, his body begging for more. Roberto twisted him over so that he was lying on his back, mesmerised by how beautiful his eyes were as he lined up to enter him.

Marcus' eyes were scrunched closed as he braced himself for Roberto's thick cock, the warmth of his tip was pressed up against him and he was holding his breath.

"Look at me," Roberto said, placing a hand on Marcus' cheek. "Breathe." Only when Marcus' pale blue eyes were looking at him did Roberto thrust in, biting his lip as Marcus gasped for air, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness.

From the second Roberto entered him, Marcus was hovering on the edge of orgasm, Roberto's warm brown eyes were all that kept him focused, grounding him as he wrapped his legs around Roberto's waist, drawing their bodies closer.

Roberto ducked down to kiss him, changing the angle and nudging that spot causing Marcus to gasp in pleasure, arching his back for more as he rushed towards his climax, clenching around Roberto as painful sounding moans fell from his lips. Marcus' hands gripped Roberto's shoulders and his toes curled, it felt like his orgasm was spreading throughout his entire body, leaving him breathless and sated. Roberto's mouth fell slack as he shuddered in orgasm, holding Marcus tight as the aftershocks rippled through them.

They lay with their bodies intertwined for the longest time, neither wanting to give up the feeling of closeness, exchanging lazy kisses and whispering how much they loved each other.

"That was amazing. You should top more often." Marcus kissed along the side of Roberto's neck, his soft hair tickling his nose.

Roberto pushed himself up so Marcus could see his smile. "I'd do anything for you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
